3 Days
by Fart Lily
Summary: Pre-Kerberos, Matt invites a friend home to meet his dad before they go on a mission together. Katie embarrasses the shit out of herself in front of Matt's hot friend. Shidge.
1. Chapter 1

Matt had invited Shiro over for a few days mostly to get to know his dad better, Matt and Shiro were friends in the garrison so they know each other quite well, but his dad and Shiro didn't know each other much and if they were going to go to one of Pluto's moons for the Kerberos mission they were sceduled to go on together then well this may make things go over more smoothly.

He knew Katie and his mom were sick of him and his dad gushing over how cool it was that they were going to go into space, mostly because mom was worried sick over them going into space and so was Katie.. but Katie was more understanding on how cool it was.., and well she was mostly interested in the tech they were bringing actually, but she at least knew how much of an honor this was unlike his mom who just didn't want him or his dad to leave her for so long.

Shiro arrived finally, which Matt went to the door to greet him and let him into the house. The family all came to greet him except well Katie because she was hiding up in her room. Probably on her computer like on most days.

"So this is the family other then Katie who is cooped up in her room, but I am sure she'll join us later," Matt reassured him. It was rude not to greet guests but katie was like that, she wasn't exactly ladylike. Matt lead him to the living room to sit and relax.

"It's more then alright. It's just great to finally meet your family Matt, you talk so much about them." Shiro smiled politely following him before taking a seat on the couch next to Matt's dad, shiro was always polite, he was a super nice guy, which Matt was surprised about. He never thought he'd be friends with someone so cool.

Shiro, him and his dad talked about the mission, about each other and how they met at school. How they came to be friends with his mother and father. Swapping stories of what Matt did or what Shiro did during simulations and at the Garrison for what seemed like hours.. till finally Matt's mom decided to start on dinner. Which Shiro insisted on helping on and wouldn't take no for an answer, so his mother agree'd to let him help. At least he was useful in the kitchen, unlike him and his dad

Eventually Matt heard noise upstairs. Maybe Katie was finally coming down to join them which she did but not in a way he expected. In fact, she came down falling. She had tripped on the leg of her sweat pants which she wore for pj's it would seem, but there was no crash since Shiro - who was coming out of the kitchen - caught her very heroically.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked concerned.

Katie's eyes were wide, her heart was racing not only from shock of her tripping, but the fact that she was in this guys arms.. She looked like she was being dipped by him while dancing or something... who was this hot guy again.. Shawn? No that wasn't it.. Shin? Nope... Shiro? .. Shiro right that was it... her face went bright red from embarrassment.

"Hero" she mumbled trying to say his name but messed up because her brain was having a hard time proccessing what to say and instead she ended up just calling him her hero. SHIT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD.

"I beg your pardon?" Shiro raised an eyebrow while helping her stand up properly again.

"I -I -I MEAN... sorry, I meant you're my hero!" she laughed very awkwardly in embarrassment which cause Matt who was watching them from a far burst out laughing.

"Nice fall sis," and he didn't mean the stairs, she knew that.

"I-uh came down for a drink right!" she ran to the kitchen god that was awful. ..She was never going to show her face to him again.. She poured her self a drink of water from the fridge.

"How long is this guy staying mom?"she asked her mother who was cutting up food for dinner.

"About 3 days." her mother said Katie as spat out her drink in a spit take fashion in response. 3 DAYS?! 3 DAYS ?! 3 Days to embarrass her self more... the internal paniced set in greatly... great perfect even...

"Fuck" She mumbled to herself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie finished cleaning up the mess from her spit take after hearing her mother's reply, who was also concerned as to why she spat like that. But Katie lied and said it tasted like soap, so the cup must not have been washed properly or something.

Katie took a deep breath. It was time to face hot hero guy again and the rest of her family, so she left the room and quickly went back upstairs.

Matt saw Katie go upstairs again as did the others. Shiro's eyes seemed to follow her, probably because he was curious about her. He did after all just catch her in his arms and then she was all weird about it. Smooth sis _._ This was going to be an interesting 3 days.

Katie darted straight for her room. Okay... so, think Katie. What do you do when you mess up? You try to fix it... make a good impression. As her dad always said, "If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great," which is something Katie always took to heart, but what would be great in this situation, make Shiro as nervous as he makes her? No, that wasn't a good goal, way too hard and also that would never happen. She was a tiny, flat chested, little girl compared to all the other ladies who've probably flirted with him and better too. Wait does he even like girls? He could like guys, wasn't that big of a deal if he did - not like she had a chance with him anyways. Wait what was she thinking, a chance with him? Jeez, it's a crush Katie! Get a grip. She slapped her cheeks trying to gain her train of thought back.

Goal of this weekend: Embarrass yourself LESS and leave a good impression. That was it! No other motive!

She dug around through her closet for something respectable to wear that wasn't, well... that wasn't sweat pants. She managed to find two dresses; there was a green and a purple one. The purple one was a bit nicer, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard, plus she needed to save it for their going away dinner, since mom wanted it to be special. She rolled her eyes.

Personally she hated wearing dresses. They were not easy to move in or free to move in, you had to watch how you sit - which Katie hated that restriction, but desperate times call for desperate measures and after that embarrassment of falling down the stairs in sweatpants, messy hair, and well, being caught in his strong, perfect, arms.

She shook her head to focus again, damn that guy.

She got dressed into the green dress and put some leggings on underneath in the case she messed up while having to sit like a lady. She then fixed her hair up into a pony tail; at least she looked a bit better.

She took another deep breath to calm her nerves and went downstairs again to well, be polite, plus to stare at him more without being too noticeable.

She nervously headed downstairs again.

Matt saw that Katie had come downstairs again. Shiro wasn't in sight luckily since Katie couldn't live with the embarrassment after that incident. Matt snickered just thinking of what happened again.

"I've seen you've changed and came to join us finally."

She gave her brother a look.

"Yeah, well no one told me he was here yet, not my fault for being busy and clueless," Katie crossed her arms before sitting beside her father on the couch. He patted her head as she sat beside him, which put a smile on her face.

"Smooth entrance earlier by the way. Totally winning hearts with that," Matt teased her.

"Matt enough teasing," Sam Holt, his father scolded him.

Katie just frowned until Shiro walked back in the room, he brought in tea for everyone and her frown subsided at the look of him. Man... How could one man be so handsome? He looked like a prince out of a fairytale... tall, muscular and that face... A blush rose to her cheeks, she was totally staring wasn't she?

"So Katie, this is Shiro. Shiro, this is Katie, the walking mess from earlier," Matt introduced the both of them.

Shiro placed the tray of tea onto the table before reaching out for Katie's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Katie," he smiled at her.

Oh god, even his smile was perfect. She reached out and shook his hand. She was super worried if her palms were sweaty from being so nervous around the guy.

"Nice to meet you Shiro," she quietly replied.

He was the first to pull his hand away, oh no! She let go of his hand fast. How long had she been shaking it? By the look on Matt's face for a bit longer then she should of.

"Matt has told me a lot about you well at the Garrison."

"He did?" her voice sounded a bit panicked. Oh god Matt, what have you told him?

Shiro laughed amused of her expression.

His laugh it was deep and nice and her heart pounded from the sound of it.

"Nothing bad I promise. No need to look so panicked," Shiro said with another smile, taking a seat on the couch beside her so it was him, Katie and her dad on the couch with Matt sitting in the arm chair close by, who seemed amused with her freaking out like the annoying older brother he is.

To be honest Matt had talked to her about Shiro several times, mostly when she was rebuilding a computer or working on a program so she wasn't exactly listening. Honestly she should of listened more and then maybe she'd have more to work with.

"He tells me you have a hobby of building computers?"

Of course he brings up the nerdiest thing she does.

"Y-Yeah, I really love technology. I was busy with one before coming down here earlier and I just... didn't know you were here yet, so I was all caught up in it."

At least this conversation wasn't going too bad just yet.

"That's amazing, you must be really smart," he complimented her, which lead her father, Sam to start on about how smart both his kids are. He told stories from when they were younger, awards they had won for their intelligence and then went onto embarrassing stories of Matt and her and all the shenanigans they got up to as children. Katie had heard most of them, as had Matt, but at least she didn't have to talk and trip over what she was going to say. Though Shiro listened closely, amused by it he actually seemed interested in listening to her dad ramble on about his kids, that was amazing.

"When Katie was around 8 she tried to talk to aliens, even with a little machine she built out of a tin can and some wires that were lying around. Didn't work of course, but to a child's imagination it did," Mr. Holt carried on remembering how cute she was.

"Dad! That's embarrassing," Katie's face was red again.

It literally was a tin can and some wires. Katie remembered having fun around the yard yelling at the sky talking to "Aliens" - more like just pretending something was responding to her. She was 8, what did they expect though? She even had an imaginary friend at the time.

"I think it was cute," Shiro smiled at her, which made her less mad at her dad.

Cute, he thought that was cute? Maybe he was just being nice about it, but it was reassuring he didn't think she was a total nerd for doing that as a child.

Matt watched his sister and Shiro, it was obvious Katie was crushing on him. She had changed outfits for crying out loud. As to whether Shiro liked Katie he couldn't tell. It was hard to tell if he had ever seen Shiro hit on anyone before and then again, he'd be really uncomfortable if Shiro straight out was hitting on his little sister.

His mother interrupted his train of thought with the announcement of dinner.

The family and Shiro all gathered around the table and dug into the food that Mrs. Holt had made with Shiro's help - which meant that Shiro could cook, at least a bit which impressed Katie as she couldn't make grilled cheese without burning it. Making her thoughts drift too much on Shiro's ability to cook to actually focus on eating.

Katie felt eyes on her while she ate, but then again she was sitting across from Shiro, so in this case he had no choice but to look at her sometimes. Still she wondered what he thought of her. She hoped he at least thought well of her instead of a clumsy mess.

At least dinner was nice with everyone swapping stories and this time it wasn't anything directed about her. She quietly ate her food as everyone else talked and damn the food Shiro made was actually really good, it might have been her favorite part of the meal.

Luckily the rest of the night was uneventful, the only other notable part of the night was Shiro playing with their dog. It was so cute! He was good with animals too. Why was he so perfect?

The dog was currently asleep on Shiro while they were sitting on the couch; her parents went to bed a while ago so it was just her, Matt, and Shiro. They were watching a movie, but Katie wasn't exactly paying attention. She kept drifting off since she had pulled an all nighter and didn't get any sleep in previous one, so she was fighting her body's natural instinct to sleep and eventually she passed out on the couch.

Shiro noticed that she kept falling asleep - which was interesting to watch, then again, Katie was just interesting to Shiro. She was cute, not very girly and well, tiny as hell. He kind of just wanted to hug her and not let her go, but he couldn't, she was Matt's sister and well it would be weird and Matt would probably get mad if he tried anything - though she was a little weird during their first encounter, but he could tell she was just embarrassed and flustered from falling. Plus he wasn't even sure if she actually liked him, even if he caught her looking at him a few times and he couldn't exactly figure out why it wouldn't look like she was checking him out at all. Was she admiring him or just staring because she hated him?

"Out like a light it would seem," Matt said indicating Katie who was snoring as she leaned against her brother sitting on the other side of her.

"Do you want me to carry her up to bed?" he asked his friend curiously, the bed would be way more comfortable for her then the couch. He wanted her to be comfortable.

"No, no, its fine I got her."

Matt moved trying to get Katie off him without waking her up, which he managed to do after a while. From what Shiro remembered about Matt telling him about her, was that she pulled all-nighters often which left him feeling a little concerned. She should honestly take better care of herself.

He watched Matt struggled to hold his sister bridal style as Matt wasn't exactly the strongest in brawns, he was stronger when it came to brains and he was an alright fighter because he was tinier and had better agility, so it didn't come as a surprise when his friend was struggling to lift her.

Shiro gently moved the dog off him and got up.

"Here," he interrupted and stole Katie from her brother's grasp with ease, holding her bridal style like Matt's attempt and it would be the easiest way to carry her without waking her up.

"I could have done it," Matt frowned in defeat, but in all honesty he probably would have dropped her.

"Where's her room?" he asked quietly so he'd know where to take her.

He followed as Matt led the way upstairs. Katie was so light, to him at least and she smelled nice. He was a little happy that he could hold her like this... so peaceful.

Matt opened the door to his sister's room for him.

"Warning her room is messy," Matt said in a concerned tone. How messy could one girl's room be?

As Shiro walked into the room he saw computer parts everywhere. Circuit chips, wires and hardware tech were scattered everywhere. She really did like her computers and he smiled a bit, but instantly replaced itself with a facial expression of pain when he stepped on a bit of computer. He mentally swore in pain. Oh God, hopefully that bit of computer wasn't important.

He just continued through the maze of tech ware and placed her into bed, tucked her in putting some warm covers over her.

He then quickly got out of there before he could step on something else or even worse, broke something of Katie's.


End file.
